


Steve's festive attire

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Stoney, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Steve wears ugly Christmas sweatersTony doesn't like them. He makes Steve an offer to stop
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge





	Steve's festive attire

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge

“Steven Grant Rogers, what in the world are you wearing?” Tony screeched when Steve came in the common area.

He was wearing a red and green sweater with white snowflakes on it.

“A Christmas sweater.” Steve replied. “I'm feeling festive.”

“I'm feeling sick.” Tony groaned.

“Don't be such a Grinch.” Steve told him.

“It's not that bad compared to some I've seen.” Clint said.

“Yeah, Stark,” Bucky chimed in, “there are some real doozies out there.”

“Worse than that,” Tony demanded, waving his hands at Steve, “I doubt it.”

Bucky groaned at the look Steve got on his face. It was his challenge accepted face.

“This is about to get real ugly.” He whispered to Clint.

There next morning, Tony choked on his coffee when Steve walked in, wearing another sweater, this one dark green cardigan, with red trim, covered in cardinals, poinsettias, snowflakes, and gingerbread trains.

He patted Tony on the back until he stopped coughing, then went about making breakfast. Tony marched out of the room, muttering to himself.

Next, Steve wore one that had red, white, and blue striped and snowflakes, with fake suspenders and an attached blue tie with a snowman on it.

The red, white and blue theme continued the next day with another cardigan with snowflakes and deer.

“I can't believe I'm dating someone with such bad fashion sense.” Tony complained.

“I think you look very festive, Cap.” Clint said from his perch on the counter beside the coffee pot.

Tony whirled around and jabbed a finger at him.

“Do not encourage his bad fashion choices, Merida, he growled, “or I'll cut off you coffee supply. Don't test me, you know I can do it.”

Clint shivered in horror.

“You're on your own, Cap.” He said as he hurried from the kitchen.

“What do you have against sweaters?” Steve asked.

“I have nothing against sweaters.” Tony told him. “I love a nice, tasteful sweater but what you are wearing in neither nice or tasteful. It's an affront to my eyes. I might go blind. Seriously, I'm afraid for my vision right now.”

Steve glared at him.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Steve threatened.

It was Tony's turn to shiver in fear. For the next three days, Steve wore his normal, boring clothes. Tony relaxed, thinking Steve had given up on the Christmas atrocities. He had forgotten just how bull dog stubborn Steve Rogers was when he set his mind on something. Tony came up from his workshop and stopped in the doorway to the common area, frozen in shock at the sight of six feet of super soldier decked out in a bright green sweater, covered in shiny garland and little ornaments like a walking Christmas tree.

“Oh! My! God!” he gasped. “Take it off. Take it off right now!” he demanded.

“Why should I?” Steve asked.

“Because I'll give you blow jobs every day until New Years if you do.” Tony told him.

Steve got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he pulled his sweater over his head, then reached for his belt buckle. Tony burst out laughing when he saw what Steve had on under his khakis.

“Well played, Rogers, well played.” He said as he sank to his knees in front of Steve. “Just promise that nobody else sees this but me.”

Steve gave his promise, then Tony fulfilled his.


End file.
